Infiltrada entre los dos
by BlackCherryBlood
Summary: No se toca lo que no es nuestro Bella! ... y no se defiende lo que aun no nos pertenece Sevy... Belatrix Lestrange   Hermione Granger   Severus Snape... Celos, amor, confucion, ¿bisexual?, mas confución, ¡perra!,¡idiota!...
1. Ella, Él, ¿ellos?

Hola chicas traigo este nuevo fic, espero que les guste, advierto que tiene un poco de Femslash, mucho sevmione obviamente, y bellamione, (o como se llame XD) aun no defino el final.

Disclaimer: Todo, personajes, lugares etc. que sea reconocible pertenece a JKR, lo demás es mío y solo mío, no me lucro con mis historias, solo me divierto y disfruto de ellas.

* * *

><p>Hermione Granger se convenció de que aquella era la mejor decisión, en dos días concluiría sexto año y en los dos meses que durarían las vacaciones de seguro el olvidaría lo sucedido. En cambio si ella no lo hacía pasaría esos dos meses sin poder descansar ni un segundo, frustrada y recriminándose por no haberlo intentado. Así que se levantó de la cama se vistió y se dirigió a las mazmorras del colegio.<p>

Hermione se detuvo frente a la gran puerta de madera oscura y con decisión llamó en ella, la perilla dio un chasquido y la puerta se abrió lentamente.

─profesor yo vení… ─ comenzó la castaña pero se detuvo de repente─ ¿Qué hace usted aquí? ─ preguntó un poco alterada por la sorpresa.

─ eso es algo que no te incumbe, amor─ dijeron en un tono tan dulzón como chillón ─ pero pasa puedes esperar conmigo a tu profesor─ una risa desquiciada se escapó de la boca de Bellatrix Lestrange, cuando con un hechizó silencioso hizo que la puerta se cerrara con pestillo.

Hermione aterrada pero muy alerta sabía que nada podía hacer para salir de allí, entonces se limitó a andar hacia una de las butacas libres frente al escritorio, apretando la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo de su túnica, Bellatrix estaba sentada en el sillón que pertenecía a Snape.

Los minutos pasaban y Hermione se sorprendió a si misma viendo fijamente a Bellatrix, la chimenea se encontraba encendida y el brillo de las llamas ardía en sus ojos plata de manera atrayente, sus labios rojo carmesí brillaban intensamente, mientras ella tarareaba esa tonta canción que desquiciaba a Harry sobre la muerte de Sirius, de repente la sola idea de la canción hizo que la castaña se despertara de su ensoñación y recordara que se encontraba frente a una asesina a sangre fría, a la que nada le importaría matarla allí mismo.

Hermione se removió incomoda, lo cual hizo que la mayor de las Black sonriera de lado y se incorporara de la butaca en la que hasta ahora se encontraba mirándola a ella y escrutando su comportamiento.

─ entonces ¿Qué trae a una "hábil hechicera" tan tarde en la noche, hasta el despacho de su profesor de pociones? ─preguntó la morena acercándose a la castaña.

Ese hábil hechicera tenia tanto doble sentido, (obviamente ella la creía mala hechicera por su condición de hija de muggles "sangre sucia" en su opinión) que Hermione fue incapaz de elegir bien las palabras que iba a utilizar para responderle.

─ Debería preocuparse por sus asuntos, Lestrange.

─no me digas, entonces adivinare, ¿acaso hay alguna razón para que no me cuentes? ¿Vienes por algún motivo extra escolar?

─ No es nada de eso, ─ respondió nerviosa, ella si venia por algo más, bueno la verdad había planeado esta visita por días, y había decidido presentarse allí y aprovechar cualquier momento para besar a su profesor, solo quería sacarse esas ansias de besarlo, esas que llevaba a cuestas desde hacía meses y que oprimían su pecho impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad, que paseaban por su estómago en cuanto le veía o la desvelaban en las noches haciéndole imposible descansar. ─ Es decir yo vine porque necesito preguntarle una cosa sobre… un ensayo que nos dejó y …

─ Entonces una sabelotodo como tú encontró una duda, que los miles de libros en la biblioteca no le pudieron resolver, porque de seguro intentaste de todo para no tener que venir a visitar al temible profesor de pociones ¿no es así? O es que acaso ¿si querías verlo? ─dijo posando sus manos en los reposabrazos de la butaca de Hermione, y quedando a centímetros de la chica, rozó una larga uña sobre la mejilla de la muchacha, que ya temblaba considerablemente.

─ ¿y si quisiera que?

─ ¡oh! ¡oh! No pasaría nada, pero ¿querrá el también? ─ De nuevo la risa desquiciada y se separó de la castaña.

─ Hermione─ dijo Severus al entrar al despacho─ ejem Sta. Granger, Bellatrix ¿qué hacen aquí?─ se corrigió al percatarse de la presencia de la mortífaga.

─ Al parecer sí─ susurró Bellatrix para que solo la castaña la escuchase. ─ La chica Granger y yo teníamos una charla muy amena querido Severus, ella me decía lo mucho que le gustaba mi túnica y lo sensual que se ve en mi cuerpo, ¿no es así, corazón? ─ Hermione se limitó a asentir como autómata sin considerar lo que aquellas palabras podían reflejar, entonces algo ocurrió que la hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

Bellatrix extendió un delgado dedo y con él delineó uno de los senos de la castaña.

─ también luciría bien en ti, corazón.

Snape se tensó en su lugar y sin pensar la reprendió. Los celos lo carcomían.

─ no se toca lo que no es nuestro Bella─ pero que estúpido había sonado eso.

─ Y no se defiende lo que aún no nos pertenece Sevy…─ respondió la morena─ adiós primor─ Bellatrix se acercó de nuevo a la castaña pero esta vez deposito un beso fugaz en sus labios. Hermione ni respiraba, un enorme mareo la atacó de repente. ─ Por cierto Severus venía a avisarte que el lord necesita hablar contigo, te vera en tres días, acude a su llamado de inmediato. ─ Y sin decir nada más entró en la chimenea y desapareció.

Hermione se había perdido aquello último de la conversación, incapaz de conectar o darle sentido a lo que Bellatrix decía, después de que la había besado.

─ ¿Qué hace aquí Granger? ─preguntó Severus enfadado, pero Hermione seguía sentada en la butaca sin decir nada─ le pregunte…─ se fue acercando a la chica─ que ¿qué hace AQUÍ! GRANGER? ─ Al igual que Bella minutos antes, Snape posó sus manos en el reposabrazos del sillón y la miró amenazadoramente.

─ Emmm yo venía a hacer esto profesor─ dijo Hermione saliendo del ensimismamiento, para luego tomar al hombre por la túnica y besarlo dulcemente en la boca.

Habiendo alcanzado su objetivo la castaña se encogió un poco para pasar bajo el brazo de Severus y aprovechó que este estaba en estado de Shock para salir huyendo del lugar.

Ya en su cama comenzó a pensar en los sucesos ocurridos aquella noche, por un lado ahora se sentía liberada gracias al beso que le había dado a Snape y por otro de nuevo sentía una presión por el que Bellatrix le había dado a ella, así que tal vez la visita al profesor había sido infructífera, y al fin y al cabo terminaría pasando un verano insatisfactorio. Otra vez no podría dormir.

Esa noche la castaña no pudo pegar el ojo, (al igual que cierto profesor) mientras un millar de preguntas inundaban su mente, ¿Por qué estaba mirando tanto a Bellatrix? ¿Por qué me miraba ella a mí? ¿Por qué le hizo creer a Severus que yo le estaba coqueteando o algo parecido? ¿Se habrá puesto celoso él? ¿Les habrá gustado besarse conmigo? ¿Querrá matarme? Más importante aún ¿Por qué me beso? Mil veces más importante ¿Por qué no me dio asco que lo hiciera? Infinitamente más importante ¿Por qué me gusto? A punto del aneurisma cerebral ¿a cuál de los dos prefiero yo?

A la mañana siguiente la leona se vistió y bajo a desayunar muy temprano, si algo tenía claro es que debía evitar encontrárselo, durante esos dos días que faltaban para concluir curso, pero por lo visto el destino estaba en desacuerdo con esa idea, en el Gran salón no había ni un alma excepto él, que removía la comida sin llevársela a la boca. Hermione estaba por emprender la huida, cuando él alzo la vista de su plato viéndola directamente a los ojos. Su orgullo Gryfindor le hizo imposible huir de él, no podía nuevamente escapar de la serpiente. Con pasos aparentemente despreocupados entró en el comedor y se sentó justo en la mitad de la larga mesa de Gryfindor.

Minutos después Snape se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida, Hermione se serenó cuando vio que seguía de largo a sus espaldas, poco le duro la tranquilidad, ya que este se giró y regreso sobre sus pasos para detenerse a su espalda y susurrarle al oído.

─ tenemos que hablar, ¡mi despacho AHORA!

Hermione se puso en pie de un brinco y no lo hizo esperar un segundo más.

* * *

><p>Díganme que opinan del fic y si vale la pena que lo continúe. De otro modo lo abandonare. Reviews…<p>

Besos BlackCherryBlood


	2. Su llegada, pisando fuerte

Disclaimer: JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaj, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

Según esta historia, Severus no mató a Dumbledore en el sexto año del trío de oro (en mi opinión es la cosa más baja y repugnante que JK haya podido poner a hacer a Sev, así que en mi mundo eso jamás ocurrió), obviamente Hermione y los otros dos nunca salieron en busca de los Horrocruxes, porque sino esta historia no tendría lugar, Voldemort sigue con vida y planeando nuevas estrategias para dominar el mundo mágico. Severus desgraciadamente debe seguir a su servicio.

* * *

><p>Hermione terminó de desempacar sus cosas del colegio y se tumbó en la cama aun vestida, mirando por la ventana, esperando, a que se hiciera de día nuevamente.<p>

Su mente se inundó de recuerdos de sus últimos días en el castillo, dos besos, unos ojos negros, otros color plata, unos labios delgados y curvados en una mueca de indiferencia, otros color carmesí, cabellos oscuros como la noche, lacios y rizados, y nuevamente se reprendió a si misma por pensar en ambos; aceptaba que no era lo mejor pensar en un profesor, pero de ahí a pensar en una ¡mujer! Y de esa manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo, era inconcebible, ella no podía ser lesbiana o ¿sí? , pero entonces, y si lo era, ¿donde quedaba Severus? Si de algo estaba segura era de su atracción por Severus, así que entonces ¿era bisexual? Esto era aun peor que ser lesbiana, ¿Qué pensarían sus padres?, por ultimo queda esa conversación con Severus… "espero no verla nunca haciéndolo de nuevo, Granger" le había dicho este, ¿qué significaba eso?, que no quería volver a verla besándolo a ¿él o a ella?

Divagó durante horas y por fin se vislumbró el sol saliente en el horizonte, se metió en la ducha y al salir se puso a alistar su equipaje; viajaría con sus padres a París, por lo menos allí tendría con que distraerse, y tal vez hasta podría relajar su mente hasta el punto de disfrutar una pocas horas de sueño, de no ser así bien podía escabullirse de sus padres en las noches y conocer ese lado fascinante que podía ofrecer Paris a una joven hechicera. Ya era mayor de edad así que podría usar magia cuando le apeteciese sin tener ningún problema.

….

−entonces me estas diciendo ¿qué Voldemort, quiere infiltrar a alguien en la escuela el año que viene muchacho?

−Exactamente− confirmó Snape impasible.

−y cuéntame ¿tiene algún candidato de preferencia? – preguntó Albus con una esa sonrisa que lo exasperaba y mirándolo por encima de sus lentes de medialuna.

−Bellatrix− contestó Severus con un dejo de amargura.

− ¿Cómo planea hacerlo exactamente?

−Vendrá como estudiante, señor.

−Pues no hay nada que podamos hacer sin delatarte, así que prepara todo lo que te digan y mantenla vigilada desde que ponga pie dentro del castillo, ¿entiendes?, esperemos que sea elegida para tu casa.

−Si eso espero− dijo mas para sí que para el director. Porque había dos casas en las podía caer sorteada la morena y lo mejor era que fuera Slytherin para mantenerla lejos de… para mantenerla controlada.

…..

−¿Estarás cómoda aquí amor? – preguntó Jean Granger a su hija, mientras ayudaba a desempacar su cosas− sabe que podemos pedir una habitación par tres y …− pero fue interrumpida por la castaña.

−Mamá, llevo seis años durmiendo lejos de casa, creo que podre manejarlo…−sonrió− además no es que estén muy lejos ni nada… prometo golpear en la puerta de al lado para avisarte cualquier cosa. – dijo levantando la mano como en una promesa solemne.

−ok, ok, ya lo dejo, no tienes que burlarte de tu madre…− exclamó con una amplia sonrisa− a veces olvido lo mucho que has crecido, cariño… pronto tendré que espantar a tus pretendientes, me sorprende no haber tenido que hacerlo ya… cuéntame ¿hay algún muchacho que te guste, de tu escuela?

−mmm− respondió la castaña, mientras dos pares de ojos se atravesaban en su mente. – hay chicos muy guapos, pero ninguno me atrae lo suficiente−mintió la castaña… claro que si lo pensaba bien no era una mentira en sí, ninguno de ellos dos eran muchachos, después de todo.

−Bien pues ya llegara alguien que lo haga. Y vendrás a presentárnoslo.

−Si eso creo. – dijo la castaña imaginándose a esos dos siendo presentados como su pareja, bueno tal vez no a Bella, no podría arriesgar así a sus padres… espera un segundo, y ¿desde cuándo se convirtió en Bella?

Esas noches y como se temió Hermione no pudo dormir nada, así que después de su primer par de días en parís decidió salir a pasear en las noches.

Visitó los parques, museos y monumentos más famosos, a los que por cuestión de tiempo no podría visitar con sus padres. Estaba paseando por un hermoso parque con lindos prados y mucha iluminación, cuando vio algo que la dejo de piedra, rápidamente se escondió tras un arbusto y siguió observando. Justo frente al lago había un joven de pie apuntando hacia el cielo, de su varita salió disparado un haz de luz verde, justo de la forma en que había sido invocada la marca tenebrosa en el campeonato de quidditch cuando ella tenía solo catorce años, empezó a buscar una forma para salir de allí sin llamar la atención, si se aparecía seguro él escucharía y la seguiría; entonces notó que en lugar de una enorme calavera, se había formado en el cielo una bella y enorme torre Eiffel de pirotecnia color verde, al instante del centro de parís empezaron a elevarse millones de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores. Desde donde ellos se encontraban se veían como pequeños y multicolores ramilletes luminosos que solo hacían que la torre artificial se viera aun más hermosa. Hermione por fin recordó que era 14 de julio, día de fiesta nacional en Francia.

−Es espectacular − dijo saliendo por fin desde atrás del arbusto, el joven mago se sobresaltó y se dio la vuelta para verla acercarse.

−¿Me viste? − preguntó con nerviosismo. Había dejado que lo vieran hacer magia, de seguro lo expulsarían de la escuela.

−Tranquilízate, también soy hechicera−aseguró la castaña, lanzando unas pequeñas chispas rojas al cielo para que este se convenciera.

−Soy Ethan Le Blanc, − se presentó él después de unos instantes.

−Gusto en conocerte Ethan soy Hermione Granger− dijo la castaña presentándose también.

Ethan le contó que cada año venía a ese lugar con su padre y este siempre conjuraba la torre, pero que al morir su padre él había tomado su lugar, era como una tradición. Hermione le dijo que sentía la muerte de su padre. Hablaron del colegio, él era de Beauxbatons y se sorprendió de saber que ella estudiaba en Hogwarts (el mejor colegio de magia y hechicería, de Europa), hablaron mucho rato y quedaron de verse al día siguiente, más bien la noche siguiente, total no podría dormir de todos modos.

Los días pasaron y su viaje a París concluyó, así que la última noche le dijo a Ethan que podría escribirle y le dio las indicaciones para que escribiera en la carta y esta llegara a su habitación en Hogwarts. Prometió escribirle ella también.

….

Severus paso el verano entero programando la coartada para que Bellatrix entrara a Hogwarts sin problemas, como estudiante de séptimo curso, "conveniente", supuestamente, vivía junto a sus padres en Manhattan y al morir ellos en un "trágico accidente automovilístico". "Isabella Marshall" se había mudado a vivir con su madrina, en Londres, a pesar de su mayoría de edad y había pedido ser transferida de escuela a Hogwarts.

El primero de septiembre llegó, y el expreso de Hogwarts ya estaba por llegar a Hogsmeade, allí venia Bellatrix seguramente disfrazada de "jovencita", entablando amistad con quien sabe que desgraciado.

Los estudiantes entraron al gran comedor, y Severus fijo su mirada unos segundos en Hermione que iba entrando acompañada de la Weasley, ambas se sentaron y cuando la castaña volteó a verlo ligeramente él puso su mejor cara de indiferencia y se volvió para mirar a Albus que le hablaba animadamente, sobre su expectativa de ver "Isabella" y como había decidido transformarse.

Poco después entraron los de primero y en el final de la fila venía una joven de diecisiete años, en apariencia (todos se quedaron mirándola, incluidos los profesores, pero ella no se amedrentó, en cambio siguió con su altivo caminar), era casi la versión Weasley de Bellatrix joven, exceptuando porque su piel seguía siendo perfecta como porcelana, su cabello era rizado y pelirrojo, (no tan al extremo como los Weasley, pero pelirrojo al fin y al cabo), era un castaño rojizo, y sus ojos grises aún, pero aunque no había cambiado casi su apariencia, a Severus no le cabía duda de que alguien fuera a descubrirla, ¿Quién iba a pensar que Bellatrix Lestrange, se tinturaría el cabello como los traidores de la sangre a los que tanto insultaba?

La ceremonia de selección dio inicio y la profesora McGonagall comenzó a llamar uno a uno a los chiquillos que se removían incómodos en sus posiciones; Snape no pudo evitar poner cara de asco al verlos, otra nueva camada de incompetentes, con potencial destructivo. ¡Que dicha!

−Marshall, Isabella− todos guardaron silencio, al ver que la chica que había llamado su atención al entrar, pasaba por en medio de las apretujadas filas de chicos de primero, y se situaba en el diminuto taburete.

….

−En serio no tienes pinta de eso, eres más bien una… − susurraba el sombrero en su oído.

−Ni se te ocurra… haces lo que te digo ó te lanzo un incendio, aquí mismo, estúpido montón de trapo− respondió ella tan silenciosa como un susurro.

− ¡Ves lo que te digo!, pero si así lo deseas ¡Gryfindor! – gritó el sombrero y hubo un gran aplauso en esa mesa.

Snape resopló molesto, esa, esa…. Lo había hecho a propósito. Solo para quedar con… para molestarlo a él… ¡perra!

Isabella se puso de pie y fue a sentarse con los de su nueva casa.

−Soy Hermione Granger prefecta de Gryfindor, ¿para qué curso entras?

−si bueno pues soy Isabella pero eso ya lo sabes, me puedes llamar simplemente Bella. Voy a entrar a séptimo.

−Estupendo, yo estoy en séptimo, si quieres puedo ayudarte en lo que necesites mientras te adaptas a las clases y eso.

−seria genial, muchas gracias (pero que OoC está esto jajaj)

−Mira− comenzó a presentar la castaña− estos son Ginny y Ron Weasley y este de aquí es…

−Harry Potter− completó Bella sin mucho entusiasmo. Lo cual sorprendió a Harry ya que casi nunca lo veían sin asombro, emoción o simplemente les era inevitable mirar la cicatriz en su frente al conocerlo, y ella parecía más emocionada por la perspectiva de que Hermione le ayudaría con sus clases, que con conocerlo a él.*

−Los de primer año, síganme, − dijo Ron poniéndose de pie.

Los chiquillos hicieron fila tras él y Hermione se ubicó al final de la fila indicándole a Bella que la siguiera. Iban hablando mientras se despejaba la salida del gran comedor, Hermione le preguntó de qué colegio venía, ella en cambio le preguntó por los profesores de Hogwarts, ella contestó que eran muy buenos maestros, en ese momento venía Snape, pero Hermione no se había dado por enterada de que estaba tras ellas.

−¿Y el de pociones? – preguntó Bella con falsa inocencia− es mi materia favorita ¿sabes?

−También la mía, y el profesor es un excelente pocionista, pero es un poco intimidante, me atrevería a decir que hasta se divierte viéndonos sufrir. – Bella giró un poco la cara y sonrió de lado mirando burlonamente a Severus que obviamente había escuchado todo.

−Entonces cree que soy un sádico, es bueno saberlo, Granger. – susurró en su oído para luego pasar por su lado empujando levemente su hombro, justo cuando la puerta se había descongestionado.

−¡Ups! – exclamó Bella − ¿ese era él? Lo siento tanto fue mi culpa, yo no sabía– se disculpo disimulando.

−Sí, pero ya no importa− dijo Hermione aún apenada y con rabia hacia sí misma contenida− vamos Bella.

Al llegar a la torre Ron dijo la contraseña y entraron con los de primero en la sala común, Hermione guió a las niñas a su nueva habitación y Ron hizo lo mismo con los niños, Bella la seguía de cerca, dejo a las niñas de primero instaladas y le indico el camino hacia su propia habitación, donde seguro habría ya no solo tres sino cuatro camas. Y así fue, una nueva cama había aparecido en la habitación, al lado de la suya, ya que Lavender y Parvati siempre habían dormido una al lado de la otra.

−Esta es tu cama – indicó a Bella y esta se "sorprendió" de ver allí sus cosas esperándola.

−Es estupendo este colegio, en el anterior habría tenido que ir por mis cosas hasta el vestíbulo o cargarlas desde el tren− afirmó la pelirroja.

Pronto desempacaron y se quedaron hablando por un rato, a los pocos minutos llegaron Parvati y lavender, hablando sobre lo guapo que estaba el nuevo profesor de defensa, Hermione torció los ojos y las presento con Bella, minutos después dijo que tenía que ir a hacer ronda como prefecta y salió de la sala común. Con un único objetivo, pedirle disculpas a su amado profesor.

* * *

><p>(*)Harry pero que engreído eres, no que odiabas que te prestaran atención, cada vez te pareces más a James, te falta despeinarte el cabello… Jajaja… XD tal vez es que esta Ginny presente, ¿esa no era la escusa de tu papá para ser tan prepotente?<p>

Sé que lo de bella quedo muy twilighter pero no fue con intención, de verdad fue solo coincidencia.

Bien nuevo capítulo, espero que les haya gustado y pues es como de transición, para que supieran como se infiltraría la mortífaga entre estos dos… final indefinido todavía…

Reviews…..


	3. complicaciones

Disclaimer: Todo de JK, excepto la historia y la nueva apariencia de nuestra mortífaga favorita.

Nuevo cap. Final indefinido, etc.

* * *

><p>Hermione caminó indecisa dirigiéndose a ningún sitio en especial, durante por lo menos veinte infernales minutos, no era capaz de decidir si debía dirigirse a las mazmorras, por fin resolvió que era su mejor opción y se encaminó hacia allí.<p>

Su pequeña mano golpeó débilmente en la oscura madera, durante unos segundos no hubo indicios de que hubiera alguien adentro, pero entonces el arrastrar de una silla rompió el silencio y el retumbar de los pasos fue haciéndose cada vez mas fuerte; la firme superficie que los separaba se abrió con parsimonia y al castaña podía ver como lentamente aparecía la imagen de su oscuro y amado profesor. Primero una pálida mano apoyada en la fría pared, que daba paso a una negra y eterna manga de túnica y por fin a un rostro de expresión impasible.

−Granger− soltó casi con desprecio, claramente resentido.

−profesor, yo, emmm… pues, vení…− balbuceaba la castaña.

−no tengo el tiempo ni la paciencia para esperar aquí de pie, a que ponga sus ideas en orden Sta. – dijo este fríamente, interrumpiéndola. Entonces se encamino hacia su escritorio, dejándola plantada fuera del despacho, en lugar de invitarla a pasar.

Hermione creyendo que esa era su forma de hacerla pasar, se adentro en la oscura estancia y se detuvo en la parte de atrás de la butaca donde debían sentarse las visitas, pero no lo hizo, por el simple hecho de que él no se lo había indicado.

−Verá profesor, yo vine hasta aquí para disculparme por lo que dije, yo no quise, es decir, yo no debí, porque usted sabe eso fue muy… y usted estaba y yo dije y Bella me preguntó y.

−porque no detiene su verborrea porque juro que si vuelve a decir "Y" una sola vez mas le juro que…. mejor cuénteme Granger, ¿Quién es ese tal Ethan Le Blanc?

−¿eh?... emm …¿Cómo…?

−limítese a contestar− la cortó rápidamente.

−Pues es solo un amigo que conocí en el verano. – contestó esta.

−Sí, si Granger, parece que su novio es un poco intenso, no llevamos más de tres horas de nuevo curso y ¿Qué cree? Ya le ha enviado dos cartas de amor. – dijo el pocionista dejándola perpleja, mientras le mostraba dos sobres destinados para ella.

−En todo caso, no es mi novio es solo un amigo− se vio aclarando Hermione repentinamente.

−Si su novio, lo que sea. – respondió Severus agitando una mano en el aire como restándole importancia.

−¡QUE NO ES MI NOVIO! – gritó exasperada. – además estas cartas no están selladas, ¿leyó mi correo profesor? – preguntó al caer en cuenta que los sobres obviamente habían sido ultrajados.

−Siempre y escúcheme bien, si-em-pre leo todo lo que llega a mi despacho, ¡sin excepción!

−Pero si claramente dice que está destinada para mí.

−Eso debió pensárselo antes de dar mi dirección como suya Sta.

− ¡ush! – resopló indignada y se dirigió a la puerta.

−Que se divierta con su noviecito, Sta. – comentó Snape mordaz antes de que la castaña tirara la puerta dando un portazo, a lo que esta se detuvo de repente y se giró sobre los talones.

−No sé si escucha lo que le digo profesor, pero ¡NO ES MI NOVIO! – volvió a gritar la chica

−Son cincuenta puntos de Gryfindor por gritarle a un profesor.

Hermione volvió a darse la vuelta, dispuesta a salir de allí.

− ¡ah! Y lo olvidaba, y son veinte puntos más por mentirle descaradamente en la cara.

Hermione rodó los ojos y se fue dando zancadas, sin siquiera preocuparse por cerrar la puerta. Mientras caminaba por los desiertos pasillos se puso a darle vueltas al asunto de que había dado a Ethan la dirección incorrecta, y no solo eso, le había dado la dirección de su ¡profesor! Entonces recordó que cuando habían quedado en seguir contactándose por correo ella había estado pensando en que pasaría si de pronto ella comenzara a mandarle cartas a Snape, si él le respondería o si en cambio le mandaría una lechuza con sus cartas intactas y alguna nota que dijera "1000 puntos menos por, por intentar entablar una conversación conmigo" se había reído de ese pensamiento y luego le había dado el pergamino indicando su dirección a Ethan, pero obviamente no le había escrito su dirección sino la de su profesor, fue una estúpida, definitivamente, y ahora tenía que arreglarlo, si no quería que su correo pasara de ahora en adelante por la rigurosa inspección de su profesor.

…

Mientras tanto en la torre de Gryfindor.

−Quieren parar de reírse como estúpidas− saltó Bella fastidiada.

− ¿Disculpa? – preguntó Lavender indignada.

−Claro que las perdono, solo no lo vuelvan a hacer− contestó Bella con una sonrisa pretendida y un tono de voz dulzón y demencial.

− ¿Quién te crees para venir a callarnos? – preguntó esta vez Parvati− ella no te estaba pidiendo disculpas, además no tenia porque pedirlas, porque nosotras hablamos y no reímos de lo que se nos dé la gana y como se nos dé la gana.

−Bien pues como quieran solo sepan de una vez, que no soporto demasiado bien las estupideces y no planeo pasarme el año entero oyéndolas hablar de lo "increíblemente atractivo que esta el nuevo profesor de DCAO" – dijo imitando la voz chillona de Lavender, ¿entendido?

−Pues yo creo que no. – respondió mordaz Parvati.

−Es muy simple, señoritas, − dijo Bella paseándose por la habitación – a cada molestia que me causen..., _incendio_− apuntó a un par de afiches que habían colgado ellas hacia unos minutos en la pared.

−¿Qué haces? – preguntaron al tiempo interponiéndose entre los afiches que quedaban y la nueva chica.

−por ahora tienen suficientes posters como para entretenerme un poco, pero les advierto, cuando me aburro me gusta divertirme botando el maquillaje, quemando la ropa de moda y … cortando cabello mientras las personas duermen. –entonces un brillo demente se asomó en los ojos de la pelirroja asustando a las dos muchachas.

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación claramente indignadas y un poco asustadas por la seriedad con la que Bella parecía estar hablando, y además estaba su sonrisa y ese brillo demente en sus ojos.

Bella entonces se cambio y se puso su pijama, si es que podía llamársele de ese modo, más bien era un mínimo camisón negro que dejaba extremadamente poco a la imaginación, estaba justo deshaciendo su cama para acostarse cuando entró Hermione a la habitación y la vio de esa forma tan reveladoramente provocativa, en la que estaba, un poco agachada sobre la cama.

−¡Bella! – dijo la castaña sorprendida− emmm, ¿ya te vas a acostar?... yo planeaba hacer lo mismo− intentó disimular un poco, con frases que sobreponía torpemente una a la otra. Y se encamino a su cama.

−Si pues, no tengo sueño la verdad, pero pues me quede sola aquí y no sabía qué más hacer. – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

−Yo tampoco tengo sueño− afirmó la castaña, abriendo su baúl, dejo allí los dos sobres que tenía en la mano y que leería y respondería al día siguiente y extrajo una pijama de short y esqueleto, un poco más discreta que la de su compañera, aunque revelaba sus curvas igualmente.

−siempre podemos hablar por un rato, −ofreció la pelirroja.

−Claro sería estupendo, − contestó Hermione, dándose la vuelta para cambiarse, un poco avergonzada.

Ya cambiada la castaña se sentó en la cama y recostó la espalda en la pared. Entonces bella se acerco y se arrodillo sobre la cama de la chica sentándose en sus talones, y apoyando las manos en la blanda superficie entre sus piernas.

La imagen era tentadora y Hermione volvió a sentir aquella inexplicable atracción que había sentido con Bellatrix el pasado fin de curso. Tragó audiblemente e intentó concentrarse en la conversación y no en el escote de su compañera.

* * *

><p>Bueno parece que a Hermione se le están complicando las cosas, Bella está un poco mostroncita y eso no está ayudando a la castaña, por otro lado Snape esta celoso por esas cartas que recibió por equivocación de la Gryfindor ¿Qué dirán? Ya lo sabremos en el prox cap. ¡QUE NO ES SU NOVIO SNAPE! Jajaja… decidí hacer que Bella sea una perra con todos exceptuando a nuestra protagonista, necesitamos hacer que le guste ¿verdad?<p>

Espero que lo estén disfrutando, espero Reviews….


	4. ¿Por qué siempre piensa lo peor?

Disclaimer: JKR es la propietaria de todo: lugares, personajes, incluso de Severus (suertuda de ella) jajaj, todo el resto, ósea lo que nunca se habían imaginado, visto o leído, es mío; no gano ni medio knut con mis historias, pero soy feliz escribiéndolas.

Nuevo cap. Final indefinido, etc.

Chapter 4: ¿porque siempre piensa lo peor?

Hermione se despertó con el alba, Bella aun dormía en su cama con las cobijas hechas un ovillo a sus pies y su pequeñísima pijama que poco dejaba a la imaginación recogida hasta la cadera en uno de sus costados, Hermione la miró y rápidamente apartó la vista, buscando algo que la distrajera de aquella visión, entonces recordó las cartas que debían estar en su baúl abiertas (no por ella claro) y se dirigió allí, se arrodillo frente a él y extrajo los dos sobres de pergamino.

_Querida Hermione._

_Te extraño demasiado, hace solo una semana que te fuiste y mis noches ya no son las mismas sin ti (pero qué demonios, si eso sonaba a… con razón Snape pensaba que era su novio) paso las horas pensando en ti y no duermo pensando en que ya no te tengo a mi lado (encima ella le había asegurado mil y una veces que Ethan no era su novio, debería estar pensando lo peor de ella), adoro ver la luna brillando en tus ojos cuando me miras y las estrellas haciéndole compañía. Veo la torre Eiffel desde mi ventana y recuerdo nuestra primera noche juntos, cuando nos conocimos (¡POR MERLÍN! Si eso solo la hacía ver como una cualquiera) y no puedo dejar de pensar en el aroma de tu piel, (¬¬ ¿el aroma de su piel?, lo mataría, seguro) en la textura de tu cabello y el color cálido de tus ojos. Te extraño demasiado Mione._

_Ethan Le Blanc._

_Te quiero, ¡no!, Hermione, Te amo, con cada fibra de mi corazón, las noches que pasamos juntos este verano, fueron las más maravillosas de mi existencia, necesito estar junto a ti, y cada día lo deseo mas fervorosamente, y quisiera que aceptaras ser mi novia, entonces vendrías a pasar cada verano conmigo y ambos podríamos volver a estar juntos, (…estar juntos… [´¬¬] ¿Que en Francia no habían verbos como pasear, hablar, charlar….? Le faltaba un "comernos en la banca del parque frente al lago" omitiendo el "un helado" en alguna parte…) (no no, espera, espera, espera ¿¡¿¡Me ama! WTF O.0) entonces Mione ¿quieres ser mi novia?, envíame una respuesta en cuanto puedas (NOOOOO!)_

_Con amor Ethan Le Blanc._

−Ay mierda−pensó la castaña casi fuera de sí, ¿cómo es que Snape, la persona a la que quería conquistar, hubiera leído todo eso? − y ¿ahora qué? – casi gruño a la ventana, en la cual ahora estaba picoteando una lechuza. La abrió con paso apresurado, y recibió la carta.

El sobre contenía otro sobre y una nota adentro. Primero leyó la nota.

_Sta. Granger._

_¡Adivine que! Su novio ya la extraño de nuevo, espero que no le moleste que haya abierto su correo, es que creí que la carta era para mí, mis más sinceras disculpas. (Si claro, como si lo sintiera maldito e irónico murciélago)._

_Profesor Severus Snape._

Terminó de leerla y la guardo de nuevo en el sobre, mientras sacaba el otro y leía la nueva carta de Ethan

_Hermione no has respondido a mi carta, ¿quieres ser mi novia?, no se si no te llegó la correspondencia, o si me respondiste y tu carta se perdió, pero ¿querrías enviar una respuesta? (ya podía verlo sentado junto a la ventana esperando por la maldita respuesta toda la noche y pensando en alguna otra forma de hacerla quedar mal frente a Severus, y él que siempre tenía la razón, si que era intenso este chico)_

Hermione prefirió no seguir leyendo, en cambio saco un pedazo de pergamino, una pluma y un tintero de su baúl, y comenzó a escribir, estaba fuera de sí, y le fue imposible medir las palabras que escribía.

_Ethan:_

_¡no! No, no, y mil veces NO, ser tu novia sería como meter la cabeza en la boca de un cola cuerno húngaro, y no lo haría jamás, ¿por qué adivina qué? eres la persona más intensa que jamás haya podido conocer, y lamento decírtelo de esa forma, bueno en realidad no mucho, ¿sabes, todas tus cursis cartas han sido leídas por, mi Profesor de pociones? y créeme no es nada lindo que las haya leído por mí, no me vuelvas a escribir ¡NUNCA MAS!_

_Hermione Granger._

La castaña ató la nota a la pata de la lechuza, y la sacó por la ventana sin miramientos, entonces se golpeó con la pata de la cama, y reprimió un gemido de dolor tapándose la boca con su mano, pero sus intentos por no hacer ruido, fueron en vano, ya que Bella Se removió en su cama y abrió los ojos para mirarla, entonces se puso de pie rápidamente, al ver las lágrimas en los ojos de la castaña.

− ¿Qué tienes Hermione? ¿Te encuentras bien?

−Si claro no es nada, es solo que me golpeé con la cama, vas a pensar que soy una tonta, pero es …− pero fue interrumpida por suave dedo que se posó sobre sus labios.

−Yo no he dicho nada de eso, ¿por qué lo piensas tú? – susurró en su oído, tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir el aliento de ella rozando su piel.

−Mmm yo…− no podía concentrarse bien, la simple presencia de Bella la hacía perder el hilo de sus pensamientos− no sé muy bien.

− ¿qué te parece si, después de almorzar damos un paseo juntas las dos? − dijo Bella alejándose de la chica y abriendo su baúl para sacar algunas prendas de vestir, ya con el uniforme en la mano, se sacó el pequeño camisón negro que llevaba encima, quedando así, simplemente vestida con su ropa interior (si es que de esa forma podía llamársele a lo que llevaba encima).

Hermione se quedó de piedra, al ver lo poco pudorosa que era Bella y al notar cada una de las curvas del cuerpo de su amiga. La pelirroja se dirigió hacia el baño con su ropa y una toalla, Hermione le imitó, entró en una de las regaderas y comenzó a ducharse, teniendo la plena certeza de la desnudes de Bella que se encontraba a sólo una pared de ella. Al terminar se envolvió en una bata y salió de la regadera. El área de vestidores contaba con un gran espejo empotrado en la pared, y allí encontró a su compañera envuelta en una toalla pequeña, delineándose los ojos con un lápiz, inclinada hacia delante para ver mejor. La pelirroja no pudo evitar notar el hecho de que Hermione no había empezado siquiera a vestirse.

− ¿qué pasa Hermione? – preguntó girándose a verla.

−Es solo que acostumbro a vestirme sin compañía− dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada de sí misma.

−Eso tiene solución, − Bella dijo acercándose a la castaña contoneando caderas, a medida que caminaba la toalla se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo. – tal vez verme a mí te haga quitar un poco el pudor tonto.

− ¡espera! ¿Qué haces? – la detuvo la castaña.

− ¿sabes Hermione? Yo no soy de esta manera, no soy la clase de chica que es amable con los demás, no soy la clase de chica que se sienta a hablar de cosas sin sentido por las noches, no soy de las que te preguntan cómo te sientes, si estás bien o mal, no− su voz era un susurro penetrante, Bella caminaba alrededor de Hermione− soy más de la clase a la que no le importa, de la que en realidad no le interesa lo que piensen de ella, no soy la que piensas.

−Pero si actuabas como si... –comenzó Hermione, sin poder terminar, la toalla de la chica frente a ella, se deslizo hasta casi revelar sus pechos, su boca se seco repentinamente.

−Sí, se lo que parecía, pero no soy así− Bella sostuvo la toalla y comenzó a vestirse por encima de ella, unos diminutos pantis y su brasier, la toalla calló hasta sus pies.

−Entonces− consiguió decir Hermione− ¿cómo eres?

−Soy así− Bella se detuvo frente a la castaña y en un rápido movimiento la beso acercándose a ella.

La dejo ahí parada cubierta por la bata en medio de los vestidores, cogió su uniforme y salió hacia la habitación, cuando Hermione terminó de arreglarse y entró en la habitación, Bella ya no estaba allí, Lavender y Parvati seguían dormidas sin inmutarse, siempre dormían hasta que ya no les quedaban mas que unos pocos minutos para llegar a desayunar y luego correr a clase.

…

Las clases transcurrieron normales Hermione podía considerar que no había habido eventos relevantes que la pudieran distraer de su concentrada, aplicada y esmerada vida escolar, exceptuando una cortísima conversación con su profesor de pociones.

− ¿Recibió la carta de su novio esta mañana?− preguntó en un susurro Snape mientras se inclinaba sobre su caldero.

−no es mi novio, pero si gracias, sobre todo por eso de supervisar si era seguro abrirla, ¿verdad? – respondió Hermione lo más bajo que pudo.

−No fue nada, pídalo cuando lo necesite− dijo alejándose del lugar.

−como si le importara –susurró ella entre dientes viendo como Snape avanzaba hasta su escritorio.

...

Con Bella las cosas habían estado… bueno no estaban de ninguna forma, simplemente se habían estado ignorando durante todo el día, ya era hora de cenar y aun no hablaban desde aquel incidente, (¿en realidad te pareció un incidente? Digo no es como si ella se hubiera caído y por "accidente" nuestros labios…) como sea, no se hablaban.

Hermione no tenía nada de hambre así que revolvió su comida por más de media hora y luego se puso de pie, y salió del gran comedor. Iba en el vestíbulo cuando alguien la tomó de gancho.

− ¿Ya nos vamos? – preguntaron.

− ¿Eh, disculpa? ¿Bella? –articuló a duras penas la castaña, la había tomado desprevenida.

−creía que teníamos un paseo pendiente.

−y yo creía que no eras de la clase de persona que da paseos o cosas por el estilo, que eras más bien de las que…− un jalón repentino y se hallaba un segundo después corriendo escaleras abajo, siendo prácticamente arrastrada por la pelirroja. − ¿a dónde vamos?

−ya lo veras− respondió ella.

Llegaron a una pared que Hermione en la vida había visto, bueno claro que después de tantas esquinas y pasillos, que Bella le había hecho recorrer por las mazmorras, la castaña no podía asegurar aquello, bien podían haber caminado en círculos pero si no era así, se podía afirmar que nunca se había adentrado tanto en las profundidades del castillo por decirlo de algún modo.

−cierra los ojos− pidió Isabella apartándose un poco de ella, Hermione obedeció−sigue mi voz. −Hermione dio unos diez pasos siguiendo a la chica−ahora ábrelos.

Hermione quedó maravillada estaban en una habitación de piedra, aunque era más correcto llamarla cueva, frente a ellas había una especie de cristal, el interior del lago negro se podía observar desde allí, pero no era cristal, era una barrera mágica que retenía el agua para que no llenará la habitación por completo, había unas escaleras de piedra que llegaban hasta el borde del agua, donde la barrera terminaba, era como una enorme piscina de cristal, pero desde donde se encontraban era como un acuario, con criaturas fantásticas, no solo peces ordinarios.

−es hermoso Bella.

−Mione yo, lo de esta mañana, ¿puedes olvidarlo?

− ¿Qué si no lo quiero olvidar? –el rostro de su compañera se iluminó y una sonrisa picara apareció en la comisura de sus labios.

− ¿No? Ummm pues eso sería excelente− estaba acercándose a la castaña cada vez más.

− A que no me ganas en llegar al agua. –Hermione salió corriendo y dejo a la pelirroja ahí plantada, subió las escaleras se quito la túnica, el sweater, los zapatos y las medias … quedo con un escaso esqueleto y su ropa interior, se lanzó en el agua helada.

Bella subió las escaleras lentamente, se sacó los zapatos, las medias y la túnica y se sentó al borde de las escaleras, solo observando a Hermione nadar, después de un tiempo, la castaña se acercó a ella.

− ¿cómo sabias de este lugar Bella? Acabas de llegar al colegio y… − preguntó la castaña pero antes de que terminara de hablar Isabella la interrumpió.

−mi madre estudió aquí hace muchos años, su mejor amiga era una Slytherin y venían juntas aquí todo el tiempo, claro que para ella estaba prohibido este lugar, ella era de Gryffindor.

−¿Y viniste a vivir con tu madre aquí a Londres?

−Mis padres murieron hace unos meses, vivo con mi madrina, la chica de la que te contaba.

−Yo no lo sabía, Bella, lo siento tanto. –dijo Hermione afligida.

−No lo sientas, Mione.

−Vamos, entra en el agua, no me trajiste aquí para verme nadar, si no entras tendré que obligarte yo.

−veamos como lo logras− la retó Bella y se aparto de la orilla, descendió las escaleras y se recostó en la pared del fondo.

Hermione luchó con su peso un rato hasta que logro subir a la firme superficie.

−bien pues si no vas a entras tendré que ir por ti− amenazó en voz alta y corrió hacia ella. La tomó de la cintura y la haló con todas sus fuerzas.

−déjame, me estas empapando Hermione. –decía la pelirroja riendo a carcajadas.

−ya verás lo que es empaparse− respondió ella.

Ya la llevaba por la mitad de las escaleras cuando una luz amarilla entró por una rendija en la pared, las chicas detuvieron su risa de repente. La figura de su profesor de pociones se vislumbro a contra luz en la puerta de piedra.

−Veamos ¿qué hacen dos Gryffindors, y entiéndanlas por ustedes, tan tarde en esta zona? – una voz siseante retumbó por todo el lugar. –Vístase Granger – lanzó con desprecio− no quiero ni imaginar la razón por la que no tiene nada mas encima. (Demonios, siempre pensaba lo peor de ella, claro que ella tampoco era que hiciera nada por evitarlo, definitivamente tenía tan mala suerte con él y ella aun abrazada de Bella).

reviews... crucios... etc. avadas... jaja ok eso ultimo creo que no, lo demás lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


	5. Empieza el juego

Disclaimer: Todo, personajes, lugares etc. que sea reconocible pertenece a JKR, lo demás es mío y solo mío, no me lucro con mis historias, solo me divierto y disfruto de ellas.

* * *

><p>Chapter4: empieza el juego.<p>

Hermione soltó instantáneamente a la pelirroja, mientras intentaba excusarse.

−no es lo que usted…

−No me interesan en lo más mínimo sus escusas.

−pero…

−Nada, quiero hablar con la Sta. Marshall, vístase y váyase a la torre de Gryffindor Granger.

−No profesor, fui yo la que la trajo a ella aquí, es todo mi culp…

−déjalo Mione yo asumiré las responsabilidad de mis actos.

−bien ya que tanto desea ser reprendida, Granger, son 10 puntos de Gryffindor por querer engañar a un profesor, ahora vístase de una vez señorita y la quiero en su sala común en cinco minutos. Y usted Sta. Marshall, a mi despacho. – siseó dándose la vuelta y emprendiendo la salida hacia allí, seguido por una muy satisfecha pelirroja.

…

− ¿A que está jugando Bellatrix? – siseó Snape peligrosamente.

−no sé como lo llames tu, pero para mí es a… seduce a la Gryffindor a ver si cae, pero para ti debe ser algo así como… enamórate de este chico malo insufrible sabelotodo, por favor.

−¡No juegues conmigo Bella! – dijo Snape exaltado. – tal vez no te guste lo que encuentres al finalizar la partida.

−El juego ya empezó Severus, ¿Por qué no has empezado a jugar tú?, no me digas que te resignaste a perderla sin siquiera pelear por ella.

−No sé de qué estás hablando y de donde sacas eso de que yo quiero eso que estas insinuando, Bellatrix. – disimuló perfectamente el pocionista.

− ¿a no?, perfecto, ya que tu sales del camino, se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas que puedo hacer con la chica, tu sabes tenemos asignada la misma habitación y…

−Yo no lo creo, como quieras Bella que empiece el juego. Que gané el mejor.

−Wow… Severus Snape el murciélago de las mazmorras, se ha revelado, el mundo ya no es el mismo− ironizó la pelirroja− date prisa, no sea que yo ya te haya ganado, recuerda que hoy ya la tenía a punto de…

− ¿a punto de que? – preguntó enfadado.

−A punto de nadar Severus, no seas malpensado, ¿en que estaba pensando esta cabecita tuya? − Bellatrix se acercó peligrosamente a él, mientras daba ligeros toquecitos en su cien, − bien pues no se diga más− su aliento chocaba en la barbilla del profesor, que comience la partida, profesor− se empinó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de Snape y le plantó un beso en los labios, él se alejó con repugnancia empujándola.

−Como vuelvas a hacer eso, Black…

− ¿Qué? … Que lo disfrutes, será el último beso que consigas este año.

−Ya veremos quién da el último beso, Bella, ahora largo de aquí y son cincuenta puntos de su casa por impertinente, Sta.

−hasta luego profesor, − se despidió la pelirroja, y con un ágil movimiento rosó la entrepierna de hombre frente a ella, entonces se apartó rápidamente y salió por la puerta del despacho, rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor.

−Desgraciada alimaña− siseó Severus entre dientes.

…

− ¡Bella! ¿Qué paso? ¿Cómo te fue con el profesor? – preguntó la castaña al verla entrar en la habitación.

−pues no lo sé, mal creo, nos rebajo cincuenta puntos, Herms, y me regañó porque no podíamos estar allá, porque era un espacio dedicado a las serpientes solamente.

−Lo siento tanto Bella. – dijo la castaña para reconfortarla, − pero así es el profesor Snape, siempre anda por ahí descontando

−Ya Mione no ha pasado nada, anda vamos a dormir− invitó la pelirroja con un acercándose a su baúl para sacar su pijama.

La castaña tragó audiblemente al ver la pequeña pieza de encaje, que Bella al parecer estaba pulsar, se giró rápidamente y se dispuso a buscar su pijama también.

−_Ya empezó el juego, y yo nunca pierdo, vas a ser para mi sangre sucia, serás mi gatita y maullaras para mí cuando y como yo quiera. _–pensó la chica mientras se desnudaba lentamente.

− ¿Sabes Bella?

− ¿Hmmm? –respondió esta poniéndose el corto short de encaje negro.

−Aún me debes, el baño en el lago.

−Lo prometo −dijo sonriente− en cuanto logres obligarme.

−Vas a ver como lo consigo y lo hare para navidad, vas a sufrir por eso.

−Me gustaría ver eso.

−Dalo por hecho, porque vas a verlo. – concluyó la castaña.

…

−Adelante− apremió el profesor Snape, para que todos entraran al aula.

Hermione entró apresuradamente, no quería verle la cara a Snape, pero con tanta prisa que llevaba ni siquiera notó que él estaba justo enfrente y se chocó con su hombro. Su mochila fue a dar al piso y ella se tambaleó, si no fuera porque él le sostuvo habría quedado junto a su mochila tendida en el suelo.

−Granger− susurró este mirándola a los ojos, con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, sonrisa que solo ella alcanzó a notar, ya que había desaparecido tan fugaz como había llegado. – tenga mas cuidado, una sacudida de esas puede estropear su cerebro de sabelotodo come libros− los Slytherin rieron a eso –la espero en mi despacho a las ocho.

− ¿Yo? Mmm ¿para qué?

−Para su castigo ¿para que mas va a ser? Ya le digo que va estropeando su inteligencia. ¿no creerá que se va a salir con la suya después de haberme empujado, no? – una nueva risotada de las serpientes y la castaña se puso roja de ira.

−Como mejor le parezca, señor− tomó su mochila del piso y paso empujando el hombro del profesor.

…

−Bien pues aquí me tiene, − dijo la castaña, después de pasar al despacho de Snape.

−No me hables en ese tono, soy tu profesor.

− ¿Ahora me tutea, cuando hace unas horas yo era la estúpida que se estropeo la inteligencia, por chocar con su profesor? –dijo la castaña claramente indignada.

−pues en teoría, creo que el hecho de que usted me besara tan indebidamente hace unos meses, me ha dado todo el derecho de tratarte de tu, ¿me entiendes, verdad?

−pues eso no es l que me ha parecido a mi desde entonces, más bien he sentido más distancia en sus palabras que antes y no veo a que viene ahora este repentino cambio.

−a nada en especifico Hermione, solo que me sobran los formalismos, ¿no te parece?

−Como diga, ahora si no es molestia ¿me dirías mi castigo de una vez Severus?, tengo ganas de terminar con esto cuanto antes.

−acompáñame− ella lo siguió por innumerables pasillos hasta que se encontró frente al muro que había visitado el día anterior con Isabella, seguía enfadada, pero el hecho de este cambio repentino del profesor le agradaba más de lo que quería demostrar.

Ambos entraron por la pared falsa y se encontraron frente a la gran "pecera mágica", Snape comenzó a desabrocharse la levita, dejando al descubierto su torneado cuerpo. Lo ojos de Hermione estaban por desorbitarse.

−¿Qué espera? desvístete si no quieres mojar toda tu ropa durante el castigo− dijo Snape, mirándola con mirada divertida, ya estaba por quitarse el pantalón.

−¿Que va a hacer, profesor? – preguntó escandalizada− yo no, usted no…

−Ahí vamos Granger no seas mojigata, no me vas a decir que nunca has ido a una playa de esas muggles, donde todos andan en paños menores, además ayer ya vi más de lo que debería haber visto y bueno ¿qué esperas? Creí que querías terminar con esto rápido, vamos a recolectar algas doradas del fondo del lago negro, y no vas a poder nadar con la túnica.

−Está bien pero no me mires, − contestó la castaña mientras se quitaba la túnica.

−Como quieras− Severus terminó de desvestirse y se quedo solo con unos bóxers grises que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Se dio la vuelta, se cruzo de brazos y espero a que la chica terminara.

Hermione se desvistió mirando a su profesor, bueno más bien la cola de su profesor, no se creía de qué forma lo tenía ahí en frente, se mordió el labio inferior, ¡por Merlín! si estaba medio desnudo y ella bueno se estaba desvistiendo, la situación era de por sí muy excitante. Con un toque de varita transformo su ropa interior en un bañador de dos piezas diminuto de color verde esmeralda, en fin la ocasión la pintan calva… no la iba a desaprovechar ¿no?

−Ya terminé− dijo con la vos ronca, no se esperaba eso, Severus sonrió.

−Las damas primero− Severus, claro que sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

−Por supuesto− la chica subió contoneando las caderas, obsequiándole una visión de lo más entretenida al profesor. Se detuvo en el final de la escalera.

−¿Comete esto? – Severus le puso una pequeña bolita morada en la mano− es un nabo tibetano te ayudara a…

−Respirar bajo el agua, ya lo sé.

−Claro que lo sabes ¿Cómo no lo sabrías?, lo sabes todo.

−Si una sabelotodo, ¿no es lo que dices siempre? – respondió la chica para después comerse la bolita, de repente el aire que tomaba no le entraba en los pulmones, se estaba asfixiando, Severus la abrazo contra su pecho rápidamente y tras comer su propio nabo se lanzó al agua.

Su interior se hincho de nuevo por el oxigeno del agua y agradeció volver a respirar tranquilamente. Fue consciente de que Severus la sostenía contra su pecho poco después y que sus rostros estaban a centímetros.

−Severus yo… − podía hablar bajo el agua, era estupendo, intentó acercarse a él para besarlo, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

− ¿Cómo te quedas fuera del agua tras comer un nabo tibetano? Te pudiste asfixiar.

−Yo lo siento− más bien se disculpaba por tratar de besarlo de nuevo, con una mano sobre el pecho del hombre se soltó de los brazos de él y lo miro a los ojos− ¿donde están las algas?

−Por allí −señalo él con una mueca de desagrado en el rostro, no le había gustado que ella se apartara.

−Pues vamos− dijo ella.

−Solo no te separes, puede ser peligroso− ella sonrió ante eso se notaba lo poco que le había gustado que lo hiciera soltarla.

Nadaron hasta una salir de la cueva en que se encontraban y se dirigieron hasta una gran roca nacarada en medio de la arena, del otro lado habían unas algas que sobresalían entre la superficie rocosa, Hermione tiró de una con fuerza, pero por más que intentó no la logró desprender.

− ¡Así no! – la reprendió Snape, tomando la mano de la castaña entre las suyas− a veces hay que hacer las cosas con delicadeza, tiró de la mano de la chica como si se tratara de terciopelo y él alga se desprendió dócilmente.

Después de recolectar una cantidad considerable dentro de una bolsa que había hecho aparecer Severus nadaron de regreso a la cueva. Hermione salió del agua y se sento en las escalerillas, ya que el efecto del nabo se había terminado, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando.

−espera Hermione− dijo Snape desde el agua.

−¿sí? – Severus se sentó junto a ella

−Es solo que me gustaría hacer algo antes de que te vayas. – Severus la tomó por la cintura y la acercó a sí.

Apartó un mechón de la cara de la chica y se acercó lentamente a ella, la beso delicadamente, como si fuera porcelana, ella le correspondió anonadada, pero infinitamente feliz.

…

−buenas noches Severus− dijo ella con una sonrisa cuando se vistieron.

−buenas noches Sta. Granger− respondió él.

−¿Granger? ¿Acaba de besarme y ahora vuelve a tratarme de usted? – preguntó la castaña.

−Solo puedo tutearte cuando estemos a solas ¿lo entiendes verdad?

−Claro tiene razón, profesor. – dijo ella seria.

−Ya vamos no te enfades conmigo Hermione. – el se acerco y le acaricio una mejilla− sonríe por favor− le pico el cachete para que lo hiciera y lo consiguió.

−¿no te vas a arrepentir del beso mañana, verdad?

−No lo haré en tanto tu no lo hagas− respondió Severus.

−No me arrepiento de nada y no lo hare.

−Bien pues yo no lo hare tampoco.

−Qué bueno, profesor, porque si no esto sería de lo mas inapropiado. – lo halo de la túnica y lo beso fervientemente, luego lo soltó y se fue del lugar rápidamente.

El sonrió y se fue directo a su despacho, − _a ver qué haces contra eso Bella._

* * *

><p>Se que me tardé horrores, perdónenme porfa, espero que este cap compense la demora<p>

Reviews... crucios... etc...avadas... jaja ok eso ultimo creo que no, lo demás lo recibo con los brazos abiertos.


End file.
